


.•*Oh, Captain, My Captain, I Will Follow You Anywhere*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: This was a request from an anon on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy😊😊😊Post Vendetta!ChrisWarning: SMUT
Relationships: Chris Redfield & You, Chris Redfield/Original Character(s), Chris Redfield/Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 12





	.•*Oh, Captain, My Captain, I Will Follow You Anywhere*•.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy😊😊😊
> 
> Post Vendetta!Chris  
> Warning: SMUT

Chris kicked his bedroom door shut as his hands proceeded to linger over your cloth-covered body as far as he could reach without leaving your lips that continued to hungrily devour his own ones, the taste of whatever the hell you two were drinking just a few moments ago blending themselves together as your tongues danced a rough and messy tango.

Oh, how’d you get into this situation you asked? Well, let me summarize it for you.

So, a few hours ago after defeating that one hell of an asshole named Glenn Arias and deploying the vaccine across New York City, Chris had invited you and you alone to go to a nearby bar just a few blocks away from the BSAA’s base. The reason why you were the only one he invited to go with him you didn’t know but being the good and considerate follower you are of your big ass captain, you decided to accept his invitation without any second thoughts (not to mention you had deep feelings for that hot captain of yours and that was, like, a once in a lifetime experience! Why decline his offer when you could just spend some time alone with _the_ Christopher Redfield without him yelling out some orders to you???).

The two of you were awkward and silent at first once you’ve arrived and had gotten your preferred drinks since never in your 10 years of serving for the anti-bioterrorism organization had you two done something like that but after a few drinks later, you two eventually opened your mouth and blurted out whatever your befuddled minds told you to say without you two realizing any of it. Sometimes you had gotten personal, sometimes you would laugh your ass off for know reason at all, sometimes you would embarrass yourselves in front of hundreds of people that also came to the bar to let loose. It was fun at first without the two of you mentioning about work and shit. So much fun until the two of you were eating each other’s faces off like some horny teenagers that hadn’t had sex in a very long time without a care in the world.

And that’s how you two horny little shits ended up in his bedroom.

Chris ripped your dangerously thin top off with so much vigor, his muscles flexing while he did so as the prominent veins on his arms manifested even more. Delicious, am I right? His mouth left your already swollen and bruised lips that was obviously caused by the strong amount of force that was exerted into the kiss (if you even call it one, to be honest) before attacking the newfound skin just above the brim of your bra, his teeth working on assaulting as much skin as possible, almost covering 99.9% of your skin with bruises in different shades of purple and red. _Sheesh!_ This dude’s REALLY hungry, alright. Really hungry if you know what I’m saying;)))))))))))))).

Alright, back to this smutfic that I have no idea what’s happening.

With his lips still attached to your already saliva-covered and bruised skin, he pulled off your underwear after taking your pants off, the snapping and ripping of the material that was formed into a triangle with huge ass holes on it bouncing off against the walls and slightly irritating your skin. It was already ruined, anyway, with how wet you were so even if you were sober or not into what you were doing (seriously, how are you not going to be into it if that’s Mr. Chris Redfield you’re fucking with??? And also, would you have come that far if you were not into it??? Stupid author. Psh…), you could care less.

His hand crept from your waist towards your thigh where he guided your leg around his hips before grinding his boxer-clad hard-on against your bare and soaking wet core, the delicious friction causing a broken moan to escape your lips as your hand that had his locks filling in the gaps in between your fingers clenched into a fist and tugged on his hair. 

“ _Fuck!_ I want you, _captain_ ”, you breathed out, making sure to put a little bit of pixie dust on the way you said his title as, well, a captain.

OOOOHH, BOY! YOU’RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!!!

This horny piece of shit literally threw you on the bed face-first before yanking your ass up. He abruptly pulled his boxers off that was painfully restraining his really stiff dick before slamming inside of you, the feeling of him finally filling in your aching hole causing your throat to emit a scream that would surely wake Chris’ neighbors up and piss them off. Chris was really going for ‘SO WE’LL PISS OFF THE NEIGHBOOORS!” (I know you all know that song ;))))) ).

“So fucking tight! You want that, huh?” Chris grunted out, finishing his sentence off with a rough slap on one of your cheeks, the shape of his hand imprinting on your skin in a bright shade of red.

No comment. I mean how could you even say anything if the person you were fucking with was ramming his ‘pole’ inside of you while consistently hitting that one spot that would cause you to become a screaming mess?

Chris continued to thrust himself inside of you, the lewd noises that the both of you would release reverberating around the small room. Both of your subconscious were telling you to stop but alcohol wouldn’t do that. Alcohol would do whatever it can to fuck people’s brains out, am i right?

Your tipsy minds were enjoying it for now but you’ll surely have a long ass talk tomorrow once you wake up. Not to mention the fucking hangover you’ll get. So, um…good luck!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I honestly don’t know what I did here but I’m sorry this took a long ass time to be posted. Hoped you enjoyed it, though. :)))))))))))

Part 2?


End file.
